


The Other Suspects

by elizabeth_rice



Series: The Mystery of the Darach [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discusses his theories about the suspects with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Suspects

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a follow-up to "Patterns and More Questions". Again, it's just about my theories on the identity of the darach and if the darach is working with Deucalion or not. And who else was on Stiles' suspect list. Without Blake and Chris, I did manage to come up with nine suspects too.
> 
> There are a few differences from the first part. One major difference is that Harris' body hasn't been found, which I'd assumed it would have been. The other difference is -- has anyone mentioned if the music teacher's body has been found? I don't think it has so that's what I'm going with in this story.
> 
> Also, in this story, Deaton had told Scott what Deucalion did to Ennis.

Stiles watched Derek who was standing in front of his desk, his palms on its surface and his head bowed. Stiles just finished telling Derek what had happened in Glen Capri.

Derek broke the silence. "Do you think the Darach will attack the pack again?"

Stiles hesitated. The darach had failed to sacrifice three werewolves, but could he or she choose three more werewolves and try again? Stiles wasn't sure but he hoped not. But the darach could come after them for another reason. Stiles and his friends had stopped the darach in Fairvale and now with Deaton. Stiles told Derek that.

"And you suspect Jennifer?" Derek asked.

"She's not my only suspect. I told you there are others."

"Who?"

Stiles slid forward on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees. "I mentioned Peter before, he's still on my list. No one's found Harris' body yet so I thought maybe he faked his own death. Deaton, Lydia, Cora--"

Derek turned to face him. "My sister?"

Stiles winced and looked down. "Look, I put your name on my list too so--"

"Me? Why, because of Jennifer?"

"There are other reasons!" Stiles said hotly.

Derek folded his arms across his chest. "Like what?" he challenged.

Stiles glared at him, but looked down again. Okay, so there weren't other reasons, or any reason. He was angry, jealous and hurt. So in a moment of weakness he scribbled Derek's name on his list. Twice. "Okay, fine. I did it because I was upset--"

Derek leaned against the desk. "I'm not surprised. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Hey, the first time wasn't my fault. You didn't call the police, and--" Stiles stopped himself before mentioning Laura's name. He had wanted to believe in Derek in the beginning but didn't want to ignore the evidence, had tried to be impartial and yet had got it all wrong. "What was I supposed to think?"

Derek walked to him. Stiles had to lean backwards when Derek didn't stop and put his hands on the armrest and the back of the couch, trapping Stiles there. "Now you've known me for a year. You really think that I'm capable of killing innocent people, four of them just kids?"

Stiles looked down feeling ashamed. "No. I don't. I told you, I was upset."

"Stiles--" Derek sighed and tried again. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but we weren't-- I didn't plan this. It just happened."

Stiles began fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. "I know."

"Relationships -- they're not like what you think. Two people could be in love but that doesn't mean they stay together. And you could be with someone you're not in love with, but you can still find happiness with that person. You're young now but you'll learn that sometimes you have to settle for what you can keep."

Stiles looked up at Derek as he said, "I know that. Derek, I--"

"Am I interrupting something?" Peter asked. "Should I come back later?"

Stiles jumped at the sound of his voice. "Fuck." He threw a glare in Peter's direction. Peter didn't look sorry at all.

Derek slowly pulled away and stood up. Stiles wanted to ask Derek how come he didn't notice his uncle's arrival but he stopped when he saw how startled and red Derek looked. Stiles ducked his head, smiling a little because this meant Derek had been too focussed on him to notice. Derek walked back to the desk, Peter entered the apartment and sat down next to Stiles.

Derek cleared his throat. "So why do you suspect Deaton, Lydia and Cora?"

"Same reason as Harris. Just because Deaton was taken doesn't mean that he couldn't have set up the whole thing to throw suspicion off himself. He could've had an accomplice who tied him up and put the circle of mountain ash powder around him. It's also convenient that he had time to call Scott. If he set it up, then he knew Scott would arrive in time to save him and so he wasn't actually in any danger.

"I don't think any of the werewolves are directly responsible for the murders, but there are too many unanswered questions about Cora. She escaped the fire, but we don't know how. For six years, she managed to stay hidden and safe. We don't know if she had any help. And yet she was captured by the Alpha pack. How? And did Deucalion know who he had caught? Did he know she's a Hale? Or was it just coincidence?"

Peter waved at Stiles. "That's exactly what I thought. I agree with Stiles. You should too, Derek."

"Excuse me for being happy that one of our family escaped the fire and is still alive."

"You weren't happy to see me alive," Peter said.

Derek gave him an indifferent look. "Your point?"

Stiles turned to Peter before he could retort, "Don't be too happy there. You're on my list too."

"But I can't use mountain ash," Peter pointed out.

"You could have had a human accomplice. You've done that in the past -- your nurse, Lydia and me."

Peter smiled at him. "Now that's what I like about you, Stiles. That's why you're my favourite."

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to Derek. "As for Lydia, I don't think she's a suspect anymore but she's connected. So maybe we can--"

"Obviously," Peter said.

Stiles turned to Peter. "Wait, what-- You know what's going on with her?"

"You don't?" Peter asked. When Stiles made impatient gestures for Peter to explain, Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Lydia didn't turn nor did she die from my bite. Which proves she's immune, and she is immune to all shape-shifters. But she came close to dying. When that happened, the curtain between the living and the dead was parted. And because of her immunity, it stayed that way. It is why I could use her for my resurrection."

Stiles digested that and asked, "Okay, so-- that's why she found the body of-- so our music teacher is dead. That's why she ended up in the music room with no recollection of how she got there."

Peter nodded. "That's right."

"But it doesn't always work. It didn't work with Deaton though Ms. Morrell told us to go to her."

Peter said, "And it wouldn't. It will only work with people who are dead."

Stiles realised something else. "Boyd. He had stopped breathing. Can she control this or stop this?"

"I only know of people who commune with the dead. They leave themselves open. But I imagine it can be controlled."

Stiles felt anger again that Peter had bitten her. This shouldn't have happened to her. "Did you know this could happen to her?"

"No, I did not. No one can predict this, Stiles, because no one can predict what happens after a human is bitten. I was surprised too," Peter said.

"But Deaton knew she was immune and didn't say anything," Derek said. He glared at the window.

Stiles watched him for a moment. This was why Stiles suspected Deaton because he never shared information. But then Scott arrived along with Allison, Lydia and Isaac. Derek wasn't happy to see Allison, but the others weren't happy to see Peter either.

"Great, he's here too," Scott said.

Peter gave him a flying kiss. Scott just rolled his eyes.

Stiles ignored them and said to Derek, "By the way, thanks for sending Cora after Lydia. That was a real nice touch. So Allison's gonna stay."

Derek got angry. "What if he kills her? Have you thought of that?" Derek turned to Lydia. "What if he kills you? If you're alone with him, who would help you? Do you really think he loves you?"

Lydia said, "You're not my dad. You don't get to tell me what I can or cannot do. And I'm not under the delusion that this is love. It's just sex."

"Rwaorrrrr."

Stiles glared at Peter who looked thrilled and impressed with Lydia.

Lydia turned her glare on Peter too. "Oh, fuck you."

Peter said, "Fiesty. I like it."

Stiles, Scott and Derek yelled at Peter together, "Shut up!"

Peter raised his hands in surrender but couldn't suppress his laughter.

"Who are your other suspects?" Derek asked moodily.

"Gerard Argent, if he's still alive. I'm keeping Ms. Blake on the list but pushing her down to the bottom of the list. Ms. Morrell. The girl who helped Isaac--"

"Wait, you can't be serious," Isaac interrupted. "She saved my life."

"She seemed to know about the alpha pack. Scott asked Deaton about Morrell after he saw her at the bank. Deaton implied that Deucalion must have some kind of leverage on her. That's why she's helping him. And Lydia said that sometimes people sacrifice humans in preparation of battle. Maybe that's why Deucalion needs Morrell."

Isaac shrugged. "So?"

Stiles sighed. "So, what if that girl is like Deaton and Morrell and what if Deucalion had some kind of leverage on her too and was using her too? What if she helped you because she had had enough and wanted to escape Deucalion?"

Isaac nodded after a moment's consideration.

Stiles took a deep breath before mentioning his last suspect. He glanced at Allison and said, "And-- the newest is Chris Argent."

Allison gave an incredulous, disbelieving laugh. "Wait, my dad? Why?"

"You said he knows the possible locations of the dump sites."

"But that doesn't make him guilty," Allison countered.

"... it makes him a suspect because Harris' body and the music teacher's body haven't been found yet. If your dad knows potential dump sites, he should have found something already, and if he did he should have told someone."

"Who? He can't tell your dad. How would he explain finding their bodies in the first place?"

Stiles said, "No. Maybe not my dad. But he went to Deaton once before."

Allison shook her head. "I don't believe this."

Scott interrupted, "Okay, enough." Scott asked Stiles, "Should Morrell still be a suspect? We know now that Deaton's her brother. Would she really endanger his life?"

"Unless Deaton wasn't in any real danger. She told us to find Deaton because she said my dad couldn't. She told us to go to Lydia."

Lydia asked, "But why would Morrell need Harris? I can understand why Ms. Blake would, she's new."

Stiles sighed, "I don't know." He looked at his friends and wondered if he should say anything. But Stiles was certain the darach used Harris for information. "Heather wasn't supposed to die that night. I was."

Derek looked at him in shock. Stiles looked away from him. He didn't want Derek's pity.

"Why didn't you say something before? Stiles, I was right there and I hadn't sensed anything," Scott said.

Lydia asked, "When did you figure this out?"

"When I jotted down the names of victims killed so far. Everyone except for Heather was from Beacon Hills High. That's how I knew," Stiles said.

"But-- are you saying that Harris knew the three of you were virgins and gave up your names?" Allison asked.

"Harris definitely knew I was a virgin. Scott and I were talking about it and we didn't realise he was standing behind us. Remember?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"Purity rings are a pretty clear indication by themselves. But I'm not sure about Emily," Stiles said.

"Well, I'm not going to miss that guy," Isaac said. "So what about Danny? Harris told him not to pursue that project but Danny was still poisoned. Do we think that Harris gave up Danny too?"

Stiles said, "If he did, and if he's dead, he really deserved it. Danny is totally innocent and doesn't deserve to be killed."

"Maybe Danny's the key," Lydia said. "If we can figure out how Danny was poisoned, maybe we can figure out who the darach is. Or at least narrow down our list of suspects."

Scott said, "We need to talk to Danny. Stiles, why don't you go with Allison and Lydia? Isaac and I will stay behind and work on a plan with Derek."

"I'm fine. You should go too," Derek said.

"No. They're trying to pit us against each other. We have to stop them from succeeding," Scott insisted.

Stiles stood up and followed the girls to the door. Peter stopped Stiles before he cleared the door.

"You know there's one more question," Peter said.

Stiles nodded, "How many sacrifices are needed before the darach accomplishes his or her goal?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm sad that Boyd is dead too. I've not mentioned him in the story because I'm not ready to accept his death yet. I had tears in my eyes when they showed Erica. I love their characters and I'm so sad they're not there anymore. I loved how Erica stood up to Kali. Erica was our first female werewolf (we didn't get to see Laura as a werewolf and alpha). Erica will always have a special place in my heart.
> 
> 2\. I loved the scene between Derek and Boyd. I almost yelled at my screen, "Kiss him, you fool!" And then I was like, "Eh? I'm supposed to be a Sterek fan." But I loved that Stiles gave Derek some comfort.
> 
> 3\. So does this mean that Derek has absorbed Boyd's powers?
> 
> 4\. And did they forget that Derek was the first one who said Scott was an alpha? So what's so great about Deaton and Deucalion saying it? They're so late to the party.
> 
> 5\. Loved the scene with Jennifer in Harris' chem class. That was so funny, the way she said "missing" first.


End file.
